1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high compressive strength silica mortar and manufacturing method thereof, which is capable of exhibiting much better properties than those of conventional cement concrete or polymer cement, and more particularly, to a high compressive strength silica mortar and manufacturing method thereof, which is capable of providing reliability by recycling silica that is not utilized, and saving energy by exhibiting a higher compressive strength than cement, polymer cement, and clay bricks after curing for 28 days without an artificial firing process.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A conventional mortar has been developed and improved by various compositions according to the purpose of use. The mortar has been mainly used as joint fillers and adhesives. The fact is that mortars using pozzolan materials such as a plaster or lime, or blended cement including admixtures such as a fly ash, a slag and silica fume, and compositions with polymer addition for allowing the water resistance and elastic function that main materials are cement, have been developed and marketed.
Such products of which main materials are cement have been used at various fields or construction sites due to very easy work and a moderate price thereof. However, coal and petroleum resources consumed for producing cement emit enormous amounts of CO2 gas in heat treatment procedures and limestone composed of CaCO3 also emits CO2 gas during the production of cement. For producing cement, it is impossible to avoid the occurrence of CO2 gas, which is one of main causes that cause environmental and air pollution.
The use of cement, polymer and a firing product, which cause environmental and air pollution, is sublated, and the development of environmentally and naturally friendly technology has been recently carried out. The Korean Patent No. 10-0344446 discloses a clay composition with lime and limestone added to clay without the use of cement or polymer, which has the compressive strength of 145˜176 kgf/cm2.
Further, the Korean Patent No. 10-0348688 discloses a technology for manufacturing mortar using clay, lime, blast furnace slag and alkali agents, which shows the compressive strength of 412 kgf/cm2 at age of 14 days as the maximum strength. Such mortar is obtained by the recycling of industrial by-products, and accordingly, the consumption of enormous amounts of energy is not required and there is almost no damage to the nature. Also, in view of the environment, the mortar is very favorable product for our life because the occurrence of CO2 is very low.
However, the environmentally friendly products have a defect such that the low compressive strength of 412 kgf/cm2 is provided, and thus, cement products are still used in applied fields requiring high compressive strength